The Dance of Mistery
by Leina-chan
Summary: Un ladrón amenaza con que va a robar un valioso cuadro durante un baile de gala,esperen¿El ladrón 1412?¿Eh,cómo que es un impostor?La persecución es inminente, y Maka contará con un gran aliado, el verdadero ladrón 1412:Soul SxM KxC BsxT Conti "Catch me"
1. 01 Declaration of War

Bueno, como sabrán no pude resistirme a subir el prólogo de esta historia ^-^ Si se que quieren matarme, pero estoy con poca inspiración para los otros fics -.- Excepto para Tears of a Wolf que ya estoy terminando el capi. Así que suplico sean pasientes xD. Ahora si, esta es la continuación de mi fic "Catch me... if you can". Espero que les guste, aunque no da demaciados detalles. Tendrá una estructura parecida a la de "Catch me... if you can".

No prometo subirlos muy seguidos, porque los de este tipo de trama hay que pensarlos mucho, y por ahí me surgen bloqueos x-x. Así que les aviso. En fin, espero que les guste! Nos leemos!

**Traducciones:**

**"The dance of Mystery... ¡catch the thief imposter!"= **_El baile del Misterio... ¡Atrapen al ladrón impostor!_

**"Declaration of War"= **_"Declaración de guerra"_

* * *

"**The dance of Mystery… ¡catch the thief imposter!"**

**-Prólogo-**

"**Declaration of War"**

Unas hábiles manos, escribían presurosamente en el teclado de su ordenador una serie de palabras que eran pensadas cuidadosamente. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, pero así era mejor. Llevaba tiempo esperando este momento, el día en el que al fin conseguiría lo que buscaba. Finalizó de escribir, y tomó con su mano derecha el mouse de color negro. Unos cuantos cliks aquí, y otros cliks allá, mientras la luz del monitor iluminaba su sonrisa. El cuarto en el que estaba, era muy oscuro, exceptuando un pequeño velador que había detrás de aquella figura.

El ruido de la impresora comenzando a imprimir, hizo que desviara su mirada al aparato debajo de sus pies. Las tres hojas cayeron lentamente, luciendo las palabras elegantes y cargadas de significados. Se tiró para atrás, con la silla de rueditas que se usa habitualmente en las computadoras. Con manos temblorosas, tomó las tres hojas y las puso sobre el escritorio. Abrió el cajón a su derecha, y entre tantas cosas, sacó una tijera. Colocó las hojas a la misma altura, para que no sobresaliera ningún borde, y con tres rápidos y simples tijeretazos, recortó las hojas prolijamente.

Llevó su vista a la palabras que estaban escritas allí, el mismo texto para los tres. Revisó que no hubiera ningún error, y sonrió graciosamente antes de guardar el primer papel en un sobre blanco. Miró con detenimiento el segundo papel, y lo introdujo en otro de los sobre. Sin embargo, al tener la tercera carta en sus manos, la ansiedad empezó a carcomerlo y no pudo evitar leerla nuevamente:

"_Estimado Rival:_

_No me conoces, pero yo de ti se mucho más de lo que piensas. Lo que vengo a proponerle, en un pequeño juego del que serán partícipes muchas personas. No se lo tome a mal, pero creo que introducir una pista en esta carta sería algo… ridículo. Sería una pérdida de tiempo para ambos. Así que iré al grano, el juego que le propongo, empezará dentro de 5 días, en el baile de "Sociedad" que anualmente se da en Death City. Como podrá imaginar, al igual que usted, yo estoy invitado, así que probablemente nos veremos._

_Mi único objetivo, es el de robar uno de los cuadros más importantes que se exhibirá en ese salón. Su objetivo, es detenerme antes de que escape con aquel tesoro que está estimado en 3.000.000. Lo sé, está usted en desventaja, pues yo sé mucho sobre sus métodos, pero usted no sabe nada sobre mí, o al menos eso creemos ambos. Pero no se inquiete, tendrá un importante aliado si sabe dónde buscar. Incluso quizás más de uno. _

_¿Por qué hago esto? Simplemente… porque puedo hacerlos. Intente detenerme y le aconsejo que lo haga, a menos que quiera perder su asombrosa reputación, tan bien labrada. _

_Nos veremos._

_1412."_

Suspiró dejando salir toda la adrenalina que tenía. No solo estaba declarándoles la guerra a esas tres personas, sino que además, estaba llamando a que Kaito Kid lo retara. Sí, usar el nombre del ladrón 1412 iba a ser el cebo perfecto para atraerlos a sus garras, y solo entonces podría vencerlos. Oh, de solo pensar en que su plan saliera bien, le hacía sentir unas ansias tremendas. Miró de nuevo los recortes periodísticos que estaban pegados en una de las paredes. Si todo salía bien, pronto podría estar cara a cara con los tres. Ganar o perder, no le importaba demasiado, pero el juego en sí era lo que le permitiría descubrir lo que los periódicos, y noticieros no podían. Sonrió, antes de pararse y salir de la habitación.

En la pared que iluminaba la lámpara, había tres recortes que sobresalían del resto. Los recortes que contenían las fotografías de los destinatarios de esas cartas. En el primero aparecía un chico de cabellos negros con unas rayas blancas, bajo el titular de: "Death the Kid logra resolver el caso de asesinato en la cámara cerrada", a su lado, estaba el de una chica que sostenía una joya en sus manos: "Maka Albarn consigue recuperar el _The Blue Sea_ de manos de Kaito Kid, ¡la detective juvenil vuelve a hacerlo!". Luego de ese estaba uno un poco menos importante, pero que la foto tenía unos círculos rojos y algunas anotaciones inentendibles, un joven de cabellera blanca se mostraba en la foto con una paloma en sus manos. El titular decía: "Joven promesa sorprende a todos. ¡Soul Evans! ¿El próximo mago del siglo?".

Más abajo, el escritorio sobre el que estaba la lámpara, estaba cubierto de fotos de los tres jóvenes. Fotos de revista, de noticias y demás, incluso había algunas un poco borrosas. La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse. El sujeto apagó la luz del velador y tomó los sobres con las cartas dentro. Con trazo firme, escribió los nombres de esos chicos en los sobre, y sonrió contemplando su obra terminada. Sin esperar demasiado, salió corriendo a la calle, donde arrojó las cartas en el buzón.

Cada vez faltaba menos para el día indicado, y tenía que hacer ajustes a sus planes. Debía simular ser un perfecto Kaito Kid para engañar a todos. Suspiró y entró calmadamente a su casa, después de todo, no le sería tan difícil imitar al mago de la luna.


	2. 02 Dancing with the enemy

Hola! Guau 17 reviews en el prólogo! Creo que es un récord para mí ^-^ Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, me alegra que les gustara esta segunda parte.

Agradezco a: **Maya-chan, kaoru240, Mary Eruka Evans, , mumi evans elric, Liz Wland hc, Candy-san, Nekita Lore-chan, Cheethan Black, Kiriha-chan, LOL KAT, Dipi-chan, Naomi Shimizu, Yami Hai, yuki-chan, beautifly92 y a Cherry Baudelaire.**

Gracias a todos!

Las traducciones estarán al lado.

* * *

"**The dance of Mystery… catch the thief imposter" **_(El baile del misterio... ¡Atrapen al ladrón impostor!)_

**-Capítulo 1-**

**Part I: "Dancing with the enemy" **_(Bailando con el enemigo)_

Una suave y melodiosa música envolvía el salón de baile. La gente más importante y refinada estaba allí, el alcalde y su familia, el gobernador, muchos famosos e incluso célebres músicos y deportistas. El cuerpo de policía también tenía a los más importantes detectives y jefes de la zona. Hacía unos minutos que las puertas de recepción se habían abierto, y toda la gente había entrado en cuestión de segundos. Se respiraba una atmósfera de total elegancia y refinamiento, que era agradable para todos. Bueno, para casi todos.

Tanta sofisticación no iban con ella, Maka Albarn, la hija del jefe de policía siempre era arrastrada, año tras año, a este evento. En cambio, este año había aceptado gustosa la invitación, cosa que sorprendió a su padre, Spirit. Y el pelirrojo detective ya se imaginaba que algún chico tenía algo que ver con todo eso. Sin embargo, a Maka la habían atraído con esa carta que había recibido hacía unos días, estaba enterada, que su amigo Kid también había sido invitado, pero no podía verlo por ninguna parte.

Suspiró antes de poner en su plato otro bocadillo más. La única razón por la que terminaba viniendo año tras año, era la exquisita y abundante comida gratis. Además, el sonido del arpa y del violín que se escuchaban de fondo, eran en sí mismos, maravillosos. Si era por preferencia, Maka elegiría siempre la música de un buen pianista, aunque el violín también estaba entre sus favoritos, en especial cuando eran tocados por profesionales.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo hija mía?- le preguntó su padre apareciendo a un costado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

-Para nada- le contestó tan sincera como siempre, haciendo que su padre empezara a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Que mala eres con papá, Maka-chan- empezó a lloriquear el pelirrojo, ocasionando que una gotita cayera por la cien de la muchacha.

-¡Oh pero que bonita que estás Maka-chan!- exclamó una cantarina voz.

Cuando Maka se giró a ver quién había dicho ese comentario, se encontró con una mujer de la edad de su padre, de ojos ámbar y cabello naranja. Una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y lucía un escotado, pero lindo vestido del color de su cabello. Maka no tardó en reconocer a la amiga de su madre, Marie. Según tenía entendido Maka, estaba casada con Stein, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre.

Marie miró detenidamente a la hija de Kami, era igual que ella a su edad, y hoy estaba más que preciosa. Sus cabellos cenizas caían suavemente por los hombros desnudos de la chica. Sus ojos jade estaban finamente delineados, y la muchacha lucía un simple vestido negro. El vestido era relativamente corto, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía una bonita caída, y se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de la muchacha. Además, los finos breteles del corpiño de la muchacha, que se dejaban ver claramente, le daban un toque de adolescente informal. Seguramente, aunque Maka no lo sospechara, las miradas de muchos muchachos se fijarían en ella.

-Marie- gritó Spirit haciendo que la peli naranja se girara a verlo.

Maka aprovechó, los escasos segundos que tenía para librarse de aquellas conversaciones con Marie. Siempre que hablaban, el tema de su madre era tocado, y de ser por ella, prefería no tocar ese tema jamás. Dejó su plato de comida a un lado, y con paso sigiloso se coló entre los policías para llegar al cuadro oculto. Estaba en el centro del escenario principal, tapado a los ojos del público por el telón rojo. Unos dos o tres guardias se encontraban custodiando la obra de arte, y por lo que pudo decir Maka, eran los verdaderos. El cuadro no se podía ver, ya que una tela blanca lo cubría.

La luz se cortó en ese momento, un ruido similar al aleteo de un pájaro se oyó, sumado a un sordo golpe metálico. El público gritó aterrorizado, y en segundos, la luz fue restaurada. Los ojos de Maka se comprimieron por completo al darse cuenta de que el cuadro no estaba, era imposible… solo habían pasado 10 segundos entre que la luz se fue y que regresó. Una carta empezó a caer desde el aire, y con un pequeño salto, la peliceniza se hizo dueña de ella. Unos pasos presurosos, le informaron a la chica que su padre, junto con otros policías y detectives estaban llegando.

En la carta, solo había un pequeño dibujo de una cara con un sombrero y un monóculo, y una breve firma: "1412". Tuvo que fruncir el ceño al descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas, el ladrón que había robado el cuadro, no era "Kaito Kid". Sintió una decepción enorme, y se regañó mentalmente por ello. Ella no debía ponerse triste solo porque aquel ladrón de pacotilla no se presentara. Pero… aunque le costara admitirlo, aún en su mente, realmente quería ver a ese mago de ojos rojos.

-¡Oye tú!- gritó uno de los guardias del cuadro al verla- ¡vuelve aquí!- gritó antes de sujetarla fuertemente de un brazo.

Maka sintió como el dolor se extendía por su extremidad, el agarre del gorila era impresionante. Frunció el ceño, mirando como ella se había convertido en una de las principales sospechosas al estar en el momento del robo.

-Suéltame- le ordenó al gorila, pero este solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza- te lo advertí- le dijo ella, antes de pegarle una patada de increíble fuerza en las partes privadas del hombre.

Los otros tipos se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella, intentando atraparla. Si había algo que Maka odiaba, era que los hombres la tocaran, aunque no tuvieran malas intenciones. Esquivó con velocidad a los dos gorilas, antes de pegarle en la nuca al otro que se había tropezado. Los dos guardias se acercaron a ella desde atrás, intentando atraparla por todos los medios, sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza los hizo desmayarse.

-¿Qué demonios?- alcanzó a formular la oji jade mientras observaba a los dos guardias desmayados.

-Se dice gracias- murmuró una voz aterciopelada al tiempo que le sonreía.

Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esos ojos rojos, y esa sonrisa de tiburón no podían pertenecerle a nadie más. Soul, estaba parado frente a ella, con un palo en una mano, y sosteniendo uno de esos aparatos para dar descargas eléctricas en la otra, aparentemente se lo había robado a uno de los guardias. Un esmoquin de color negro con rayas rojas, adornaba su bien formado cuerpo. Maka no pudo evitar sonreírle con burla, aunque en el fondo, sentía como su corazón latía ferozmente.

-Al fin me muestras tu verdadera cara… ¿cómo hiciste para robar el cuadro?- le preguntó divertida, haciendo que el alvino se sonriera burlonamente.

-Yo no fui, soy inculpado de algo que no he hecho aún…- dijo graciosamente, reparando en los pasos de la policía que se acercaban más y más.

Segundos después, la fuerza policial presente en el baile, había entrado al lugar, seguido del millonario dueño del cuadro. Maka se sorprendió al no ver a Kid entre ellos… ¿realmente habría venido?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Spirit al ver a los guardias desmayados, a Maka y a Soul charlando tranquilamente, y al notar la ausencia del cuadro.

-Parece que robaron el cuadro- comentó Maka serenamente- Estaba aquí cuando la luz se apagó y entonces el cuadro desapareció- le explicó a su padre.

-Ya veo- dijo Spirit mientras una gotita le corría por la nuca- ¿Tú les hiciste esto?- le preguntó a su hija quien asintió- Ya veo…- murmuró antes de que los policías se empezaran a reír.

-Típico de Maka-chan- exclamaron todos.

-¡Mi cuadro!- gritó el millonario lloriqueando- ¡Informen a todo el mundo! ¡Quiero que ese ladrón 1412 sea atrapado!- gritó enfadado antes de que Maka acallara una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si hace eso jamás lo atraparemos- murmuró Maka dándole a Stein la nota que tenía en sus manos.

-Ella tiene razón- exclamó Stein mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarrillo y miraba la nota de reojo- Hay que mantener todo esto en un estricto secreto, además, no creo que haya sido Kaito Kid- comentó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Spirit tomó la nota y miró fijamente al detective Stein, la nota decía claramente que había sido el ladrón 1412. Y aunque no había anticipado a la policía de su robo, era claro que esta era una de sus notas.

-¿Por qué lo dices Stein?- le preguntó el jefe de policía extrañado.

-Por la mirada de Maka- la aludida miró de reojo al detective del cigarrillo, sonriendo de costado.

-El ladrón me mandó un desafío, y por cómo redactó la nota… sé que no es Kaito Kid- exclamó antes de suspirar- Les dejo a ustedes esto, yo voy a investigar- al decir esto, tomó la mano de Soul y se lo llevó escaleras arriba, hacia donde estaban los fusibles.

Los policías se quedaron mirando a la pareja, extrañados por su comportamiento. Spirit rompió la nota en un arranque de furia. No sabía quién era ese muchacho de cabellos blancos, pero el solo hecho de que Maka lo hubiera tomado de la mano, no quería decir nada bueno. Tomó del cuello a uno de los oficiales de menor rango y lo acercó a él violentamente.

-Quiero que averigües quién demonios es ese chico- exclamó haciendo que el inexperto oficial empezara a temblar como gelatina, y que saliera corriendo con pasos torpes.

* * *

-A ver… ¿qué estamos buscando?- le preguntó Soul mientras iluminaba con una linterna el camino de la peliceniza.

Estaban entrando por una de las entradas alternas. En ese sector del escenario había dos, una en la que estaban ellos, de la cual no tenía camino más que subiendo la escalera, y la otra que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto. Subieron por la pequeña escalera de metal que colgaba de una plataforma de metal. Al llegar allí arriba, pudieron visualizar la caja de luces y fusibles. Estaban apenas unos pasos de allí, pero con un tiempo tan corto de apagado de luces, el ladrón no hubiera podido escapar por esa escalera sin que ella lo hubiese visto o sentido.

-Pistas- le contestó simplemente.

-Un ladrón no busca pistas, las esconde- murmuró pesadamente, tratando de hacerse el desinteresado.

-¿Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que eres el verdadero Kaito Kid?- le amenazó la chica al llegar al sector de los fusibles.

-Nadie te creería- afirmó Soul apoyándose contra la barandilla de metal, mientras llevaba su linterna a la caja donde estaban todas las perillas de las luces.

-Con solo decir que me robaste un beso, mi padre te castraría vivo- susurró haciendo que el peliblanco se estremeciera- Trae la luz un poco más aquí- le ordenó Maka.

-Bueno- se limitó a contestar Soul.

El tablero de las luces, tenía un pequeño temporizador para el robo. Un peso de alrededor de un Kilo, estaba apoyado sobre un cubo de hielo a medio derretir. Teniendo en cuenta que la calefacción estaba prendida, no hacía más de 10 minutos que habían colocado este sistema. Soul miró con interés como las manos de Maka se metían en unos finos guantes blancos, calculó que estaba tratando de no dejar sus huellas. Las manos de la peliceniza, siendo guiadas por un fino hilo de pescar, fueron desde el peso hasta la perrilla de las luces, que estaba baja. Notó que el hilo de pescar estaba muy enrollado alrededor de la perilla en forma de palanca, y cuando llevó sus dedos alrededor de la perrilla, sintió un pequeño reborde del hilo.

Los ojos jades de Maka, viajaron a velocidades inimaginables, hacia donde estaba Soul, fijándose en el techo, y luego a sus costados. Se paró con cautela, y miró unas huellas de zapatos elegantes en el suelo. Por la horma de la suela, Maka dedujo que debían ser zapatos del número 45 al 47, tendría más datos cuando la policía investigara. Suspiró y dejó caer medio cuerpo por la barandilla, apoyando ésta, en la boca de su estómago. Miró hacia abajo, notando que la perilla de la luz, estaba paralela al lugar donde estaba el cuadro, sin embargo, era imposible saltar, ya que serían entre unos 10 o 15 metros hasta el suelo.

Empezó a caminar por un puente metálico que conducía desde la placa de luces, hasta una escalera de caracol que llevaba abajo. Maka desvió su atención de allí, y miró con detenimiento el suelo al lado de la escalera. Notó un rayón reciente en la barandilla enfrente de la escalera a caracol, haciendo que extrañamente algunas cosas en su cabeza empezaran a tener sentido. Sin detenerse demasiado, le arrebató la linterna a Soul y empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, revisando cada centímetro del lugar antes de dar un paso.

Soul la miraba fascinado, él tenía una breve idea de lo que se podría haber usado como truco. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si ese ladrón lo podría llegar a hacer. Sin embargo, le gustaba esta cercanía con la chica, ella estaba tan sumida en su cabeza, que ni siquiera se percataba de los sexys y tentadores gestos que hacía. A Soul, un poco más y le estallaba el corazón, pero debía mantener la calma, y aparentar que no le importaba nada de nada. Se sonrió a sí mismo, mirando como la chica saltaba el último escalón, y aterrizaba infantilmente en el suelo.

Maka se giró para ver la escena del robo, estaba a unos 7 metros de donde estaba el cuadro, y a unos 5 metros desde la puerta. Era imposible que el ladrón se hubiera escapado por ahí, a menos que se hubiera camuflado entre los policías, pero de ser así ¿Dónde estaba el cuadro? Maka se aproximó otra vez hasta donde estaba originalmente el cuadro, y miró la tela blanca que lo había estado cubriendo. Había rastros de dobleces del tamaño del cuadro. Suspiró y dejó la tela tal cual estaba.

-¿Confundida?- le preguntó Soul tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

-Un poco- comentó apesadumbrada, aunque luego frunció el ceño, enfadada, y se lo quedó mirando con mala cara.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Soul incrédulo, aún no había hecho ningún comentario ofensivo hacia la chica.

Maka sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, haciendo que Soul quedara deslumbrado. Maka se levantó de un salto y le tomó de la mano con mucha velocidad.

-Vamos a bailar- le dijo Maka mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al ladrón, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Maka era realmente increíble, siempre sorprendiéndolo en todo momento. Haciendo que cosas simples y sin sentido, cobraran una viva importancia en todo. Un gesto, un presentimiento, todo… ella podía leer esas pequeñas cosas, y lograba entender en base a ellas, cosas muchísimo más grandes e importantes. Realmente, Soul no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho en su vida, pero en aquel momento, tuvo la certeza, de que la mejor decisión de su vida era haberse enamorado de Maka.

* * *

Un suave vals resonaba en todo el lugar, haciendo que las parejas empezaran a bailar más apegadas. Maka maldijo su estúpida idea, pero no quedaba otra. Miró la pista desconfiada, odiaba bailar, pero era la única forma que le encontraba para hacer lo que quería hacer. Sintió como la mano de Soul se entrelazó con la suya, y como suavemente la llevó a la pista de baile. Se detuvieron en el centro, y Soul llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de la peliceniza, y colocó la otra en el aire, invitándola a que tomara posición.

Maka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de alguna forma se sentía extrañamente cómoda con este "casi desconocido" al que había visto 4 veces en su vida. Sin embargo, su corazón latía nerviosamente, impidiéndole moverse con la soltura que la caracterizaba. Tomó su posición, y Soul empezó a hacer que giraran suavemente. Maka suspiró antes de llevar su mirada a su alrededor. Se sentía distraída, ella no era así, no se dejaba llevar por sentimientos como este. Si bien admitía estar locamente enamorada de Soul, desde su breve encuentro hacía unos años, no podía evitar sorprenderse de las sensaciones que el chico le causaba.

Soul guiaba el paso, podía notar que Maka no era precisamente una "gran bailarina", ni siquiera una medianamente buena. Sonrió burlonamente al notar la poca destreza del bailar de su compañera, pero enseguida frunció el ceño más que disgustado. Ella, simplemente no le estaba prestando atención, estaba con la cabeza en otro mundo. Giró violentamente a propósito, con el único fin de hacer que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara enfadada.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó molesta, haciendo que él se sonriera victorioso.

-Solo intentaba que cierta pecho plano me prestara atención- sentenció haciendo que un aura asesina rodeara a la chica.

-Idiota- volvió a decirle antes de apartar su mirada.

El alvino volvió a girar rápidamente, haciendo que Maka se tuviera que apegar más al torso del chico para no caerse. En cuanto volvió al ritmo normal, la rubia lo miró desafiante, antes de suspirar resignada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó al tiempo que empezaban a girar por toda la pista de baile.

-Quiero muchas cosas en mi vida…- murmuró desinteresadamente, haciendo que Maka inflara los cachetes de una manera infantil.

-En este momento… ¿no quieres atrapar a tu impostor?- exclamó frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que el alvino la mirara sonriente.

-Claro, pero hay algo que quiero más, y es por eso que estoy aquí- Maka lo miró confundida.

-Qué despreocupado que eres- murmuró la chica antes de inflar sus cachetes, haciendo que el alvino la mirara seriamente.

-Aquí la que debe estar preocupada eres tú- exclamó en el oído de la chica, Maka se estremeció al notar la cercanía que tenían en ese momento ¿qué estaba planeando Soul?

-¿D-de q-qué hablas?- tartamudeó producto de los nervios, implorando que el chico se alejara de ella, pero este no lo hizo, sino que se quedó en la misma posición.

-…- en unos segundos de silencio, el alvino apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, dejando su boca cerca de su oído, y aspirando su dulce aroma-…- amaba estar así con ella, y no pudo evitar sonreírse burlonamente al encontrar las palabras perfectas para la ocasión- Is very dangerous, my Little Lady_…(es muy peligroso, mi pequeña dama)-_ empezó a decir con ese perfecto inglés que lo caracterizaba- dancing with the enemy_…(bailar con el enemigo)-_ las palabras del alvino no solo hicieron que Maka se detuviera, sino que aflojara toda resistencia.

El ladrón no pudo evitar sonreírse victorioso, y aprovechó el momento para llevarla a un lugar más apartado. Un lugar silencioso, lejos del barullo del público. Sus ojos rojos se posaron brevemente en los de las peliceniza al detenerse, se veía confundida, y esa chispa de sagacidad, que siempre estaba en sus jades verdes, había sido remplazada por un brillo de ingenua curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntarle la peliceniza, logrando así que el alvino la mirara seriamente.

-¿Sabes en qué se basan los trucos de magia?- le preguntó Soul mientras tronaba los dedos varias veces.

-No- le respondió ella interesada, quizás Soul había descubierto algo y por eso estaba comportándose así.

-En la distracción… un buen mago, desvía la atención del público hacia un determinado lugar- exclamó chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer su típica flor…

Maka siguió con la mirada la rosa, buscando el truco que estaba usando el mago, aunque fue uno muy fácil de adivinar. Pero cuando la rubia giró su rostro para pedirle una explicación al ladrón, sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su cerebro trataba de conectarse, mientras que sus labios se movían suavemente al compás de los del alvino. Un suave cosquilleo la recorrió entera, no era el primer beso que Soul le robaba, pero sentía que en cada suspiro se le iba una parte del alma.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno. Maka estaba sonrojada hasta los pies, mientras que Soul permanecía sereno y tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. El alvino abrió un poco su boca y volvió a cerrarla de golpe, acallando las palabras que morían por salir de su boca y llegar a los oídos de la rubia.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos, Maka miró aliviada como Kid aparecía junto a dos guardias más. Los ojos ámbar de Kid se fijaron en la figura del alvino, y luego repararon en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Maka?- le preguntó confuso mientras se acercaba a ellos y los guardias desaparecían tras una puerta de servicio.

-¡Kid!- gritó la aludida mientras se colgaba del cuello de Kid, realmente la había tenido preocupada.

Kid, en cambio, miró con desconfianza al chico de ojos rojos. Podía reconocerlo claramente de aquella noticia del diario. Soul Evans, un joven mago prodigio. Desde que vió aquel artículo, Kid sintió una sensación particular, una sensación que solo sentía cuando estaba enfrente de "Kaitou Kid". Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza, lo descabellado que eso sonaba. Por favor… el ladrón más grande del mundo, no querría llamar la atención mostrándose como mago ¿o tal vez sí?

-¡Oye!- le regañó la peliceniza, haciendo que Kid saliera de su nube de pensamientos- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- le cuestionó molesta, haciendo que Kid se riera nerviosamente.

-Tuve que dejar en casa todo simétrico, sabes cómo soy…- murmuró mientras carraspeaba para evitar que Maka viera el sonrojo de su cara.

-Ya claro… Ah, Kid… él es Soul, un viejo amigo de mi infancia… es el mejor amigo de Black Star- le presentó Maka al alvino, quien torció el ceño en una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras de la chica- Soul, él es Kid, mi mejor amigo y un detective juvenil de primera- finalizó las presentaciones antes de que los chicos se estrecharan las manos fuertemente.

Para la peliceniza, solo fue un amistoso apretón de manos. Para Soul y para Kid, fue una declaración de guerra. Ahora eran rivales y aliados, aliados en la causa de encontrar al impostor, y rivales en el amor. Maka, por su lado miraba atenta a los dos chicos, tan diferentes, y a la vez tan parecidos. Ambos tenían esa chispa de inteligencia y seriedad. Sintió sus mejillas arder a causa de que el recuerdo del beso de Soul le llegó como una bomba. Y tuvo que pegarse disimuladamente para evitar que ellos la vieran en ese estado.

-Debemos encontrar a ese ladrón- sentenció Kid seriamente- Será mejor que nos apuremos, nos costará demasiado trabajo encontrarlo entre tanta gente- murmuró Kid antes de que Soul se riera quedadamente.

-Pues mi número de sospechosos se reduce a apenas 10- exclamó haciendo que Kid lo mirara entre sorprendido, incrédulo y enfadado.

-Mentira, no puedes hacerlo- le dijo Kid, claramente ofendido, un mago de segunda no podía ser mejor que él ¿o sí?

-Ya basta los dos- les regañó Maka, haciendo que ambos se miraran con pena- Son unos chiquillos…- murmuró antes de suspirar- Será mejor que nos vallamos yendo…- exclamó sonriente.

-¿Y a dónde iremos genio?- se burló Soul, señalando el claro hecho de no tener un sospechoso.

-Tras el falso ladrón- exclamó Maka mientras se adelantaba.

-Espera…- la detuvo Kid incrédulo- Tú… -balbuceó el pelinegro haciendo que la peliceniza se diera vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus ojos jade relampagueaban con la chispa que tenía cada vez que resolvía un misterio.

-Sí, ya sé quién es el ladrón impostor- murmuró dejando a ambos chicos con las bocas abiertas.

Inmediatamente, ambos la siguieron de cerca, intentando descubrir no solo cómo lo había hecho, sino quién era el culpable.

* * *

Una misteriosa figura se sonreía de par en par, sus tres objetivos estaban caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de servicio. Aquella revelación de la peliceniza, lo había hecho sonreír como nunca. Suspiró y guardó con cuidado algo en su bolsillo. Sus ojos se posaron en la expresión molesta que el alvino le dirigía al pelinegro, sin que este se diera cuenta.

-No pensé que te presentaras con tu identidad verdadera Kaitou Kid…- exclamó en un susurro mientras se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata- ¿o debería decir… Soul Evans?- dicho esto se rió suavemente, como quien cuenta un chiste que no tiene gracia.

La luz brillaba tenuemente, y la luna era la única testigo de cómo aquel hombre se quitaba la máscara de su disfraz.

-Esto acaba de empezar… mis pequeños detectives- susurró antes de sonreír siniestramente.


	3. 03 The man of a thousand faces

Holas gente! Bienvenidos al último capítulo! Jajaja... Espero que lo disfruten xD

Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el cap anterior: a **Cherry Baudelaire, kanakochan 01, beautifly92, Mary Eruka Evans, , the-lady-of-darkness-97, valeziiTha, Cheethan Black, MakaHarunoUzumaki, mumi evans elric, Dipi-chan, Yami Hai, LOL KAT, Ziesw y funny-life**.

Los dejo con el capi sin más...

* * *

"**The dance of Mystery… catch the thief imposter"**

**-Capítulo 1-**

**Part II: "The Man of a Thousand Faces"**

Llevaban 10 minutos esperando a que la chica les dejara pasar a la escena del robo, parecía estar preparando todo el montaje que había hecho el asesino, pero ambos muchachos se estaban impacientando. Kid no dejaba de preguntarse, en su cabeza, el por qué Maka se había emocionado tanto cuando encontró aquella pesa cuadrada, que tenía una arandela con algunas marcas. No era nada del otro mundo que se encontrara una pesa así en el escenario en el que se exhibía el cuadro, después de todo, normalmente ese era un escenario donde se actuaban obras de teatro, y las pesas eran parte del material común del "detrás de escena".

Soul por su parte, tenía la mente en otra cosa. Sus objetivos eran simples, encontrar al impostor y robarle un beso a Maka. Pero sus planes estaban bastantes complicados puesto que, luego de robarle el beso a Maka, su mente no se apartaba de ese momento. No podía dejar de pensar en qué palabras hubiera dicho la rubia de no haber aparecido el tal Kid. Sin poder evitarlo, lo miró de reojo y lo fulminó completamente con la mirada. Lo odiaba. Ya fuera que Maka le rechazara, o, en un milagroso caso, le correspondiera, no lo sabría hasta dentro de mucho. Sabía que este caso se estaba complicando más, y ya le había costado horrores distraer a la muchacha sobre ese tema, y armar una especie de "momento romántico".

Puajj, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un cursi, aunque era la pura realidad. Él, Soul Evans, el prodigio mago y ladrón, era el ser más cursi del mundo. Porque había que decir la verdad, aunque sólo la admitiera para sí mismo. Se había convertido en un cursi, había cometido el peor tabú que podía haber en su ideología, pero no había podido evitarlo. Desde el primer momento en el que vió a esa pequeña de ojos verdes, quedó hipnotizado, y se volvió el cursi más cursi de todos.

Ambos chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, para mirarse entre sí y volver a suspirar. El silencio que los rodeaba era estresante, los hacía sumergirse en pensamientos que ninguno de los dos quería tocar, pero a la vez, no soportaban la idea de hablarle al otro. ¿Por qué? Simple orgullo.

-Vengan- les indicó la peliceniza mientras iban caminando hacia el lugar del robo. Pasaron por el lugar de las escaleras de caracol y se pararon cerca del cuadro.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Kid, tratando de vislumbrar algo fuera de lo común, aunque todo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que robaran el cuadro.

-¿Dónde está el cuadro?- preguntó Maka sonriente, y ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada confusa.

-Allí- exclamaron al unísono, mientras señalaban la tela que cubría un objeto rectangular.

-¿Seguros?- les volvió a preguntar, con un inusual brillo en su mirada.

Soul y Kid se miraron unos instantes, antes de fruncir el ceño en una mueca de confusión total. Si bien era innegable que Maka era extraña, el hecho de que cuestionara algo que se veía a simple vista era… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Ridículo?

-Maka… estás loca- le dijo Kid antes de esbozar una sonrisa simple y sincera- A menos que la tela blanca flote, es imposible que el cuadro no esté allí- exclamó burlón.

Maka por su parte, no pudo más que sonreír como nunca, al ver la mirada perdida de Soul. Estaba segura de que el chico acababa de darse cuenta de la verdad.

Soul simplemente no podía creerlo, miró a Maka para asegurarse de que no estaba volviéndose loco, y entonces sonrió.

-El cuadro no está allí- afirmó con firmeza- Nunca lo estuvo…- murmuró, mientras caminaba hacia la tela y la levantaba un poco, mostrando que no había absolutamente nada debajo de ella.

-¿Cómo es posible?- intervino Kid, mirando hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un leve destello, paralelo a la tela. Había un hilo, era muy fino, pero era un hilo de pesca.

-Tómame el tiempo- murmuró Maka, mientras salía de la sala.

Soul se paró en el centro del lugar, y Kid a un lado suyo.

-Ahora- gritó Soul, haciendo que Maka entrara rápidamente al lugar, y subiera sin hacer mucho ruido por la escalera de caracol.

Unos segundos más tarde, la tela se deslizó hacia abajo, haciendo un ruido parecido al de unas alas, y luego, el sonido metálico de una pieza metálica golpeando contra el suelo. A Kid le llevó segundos encontrar una pequeña pesa en el suelo, y en cuanto elevó la vista, vió que Maka estaba arriba, a un lado de las cajas de luces, sonriéndole.

-¿Cuánto tardé?- le preguntó a Soul, quien miraba con una sonrisa se reloj de pulsera.

-Tardaste 14 segundos en total- murmuró sonriente.

-Esperen, pero no había nadie allí arriba cuando se prendieron las luces- exclamó Kid enfadado, Maka no obviaría un detalle así.

-En el momento en que fuiste a buscar la pesa, Maka bajó las escaleras hasta la mitad y volvió a subirlas para ver qué tiempo hacía- Teniendo en cuenta que el ladrón entró a este cuarto antes que Maka y esperó a que su dispositivo funcionara, los 4 segundos que tardó en subir Maka la primera vez, deberían descontarse- murmuró Soul, haciendo que Kid entendiera el truco.

-Ya veo- murmuró impactado- O sea que el cuadro nunca estuvo aquí- dijo frustrado el pelinegro.

-Exacto…- murmuró Maka, mientras bajaba las escaleras- El ladrón vino con mucho tiempo de antelación. No sólo preparó el mecanismo para cortar la luz, sino que antes de poner el hielo, ató a la perilla dos hilos de pescar, uno que iría enganchado en la pesa de Kilo que iba sobre el hielo… y el otro más largo que…- dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el alvino.

-Que sería la que sostendría el cuadro- exclamó Soul sonriente- Luego de atar el hilo largo, lo pasó por el tercer caño horizontal de la barandilla, tomó la punta, y caminó hasta el otro lado, se paró a un lado de uno de los caños verticales, el segundo contando de izquierda a derecha- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo- formando así una línea recta entre la perilla y el caño. Pasó el hilo por detrás de este, y lo llevó hacia adelante. Luego, volvió al otro lado, y pasó la punta por arriba del tercer caño, luego ató la punta a la pequeña pesa, y la dejó colgando- terminó de decir, señalando cada punto de su explicación.

-Cuando su dispositivo cortó la luz, subió el tramo que le faltaba, y una vez tanteó el hilo, fue hasta la perilla y lo cortó al lo más corto posible, pero al ver poco por la oscuridad, no lo cortó muy bien y quedó un reborde- comentó Maka victoriosa- Una vez que cortó el hilo, la gravedad hizo lo demás, haciendo que tanto tela como pesa cayeran al suelo, creando la ilusión de que el cuadro había sido robado- murmuró con una sonrisa irónica.

-Para acentuar el hecho del robo, dejó una carta con la firma de 1412- agregó Soul.

-Ya, entiendo…- dijo Kid poniéndose a pensar- Eso quiere decir, que para escaparse debió bajar las escaleras y mezclarse entre los policías que entraron justo después- Su mirada se centró en Maka- Las huellas de zapato indicaban que fue un hombre, ya que no hay mujeres que calcen tanto, pero de todos los hombres que llegaron aquí, solo uno tuvo oportunidad de hacer todo esto, en especial el hecho de hacer desaparecer el cuadro antes de llegar aquí…- dijo pensativo, por más que supiera la respuesta, no le gustaba para nada a dónde apuntaban las pistas.

-Tuvo que ser él… el ladrón es el dueño del cuadro- agregó Maka, haciendo que un silencio profundo los invadiera a los tres.

-No creo que haya sido el dueño del cuadro- comentó Soul- al menos, no el verdadero "verdadero" dueño del cuadro- murmuró haciendo que ambos detectives lo miraran fijamente.

-¿Por qué?- lo cuestionó la peliceniza.

-Simple, ¿por qué robaría su propio cuadro?- la pregunta quedó picando en el aire por unos segundos.

El celular de Maka rompió ese silencio, y mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja y empezaba a hablar, los dos chicos empezaron a sacar conclusiones por su cuenta.

-Soul tiene razón…- exclamó Maka enfadada.

Kid se la quedó mirando, incapaz de decir cómo había podido comprobar eso.

-¿Cómo la sabes?- le preguntó, haciendo que Maka cerrara fuertemente la tapa de su celular, demostrando que estaba muy, muy molesta.

-Era mi padre…- empezó a decir, aunque parecía no encontrar palabras adecuadas para expresarse- Han encontrado cerca del salón, en un lugar apartado…- dijo, antes de hacer un chasquido de disgusto con la lengua- las ropas del millonario dueño del cuadro, y una máscara de su rosto- su ojos tomaron un leve tono opaco, señalando que estaba desconcertada- AL parecer… 1412 no es el único que puede hacer personalizaciones perfectas…-

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban frente al disfraz abandonado. Sobre este, había una carta que decía "Con Amor… El ladrón de las mil caras. WEH". Eso no tenía doble sentido, era una simple burla a los tres.

-¿Qué querrá decir con eso de WEH?- se preguntó Maka, mientras miraba la carta, sin levantarla ni moverla.

-Ni idea- intervino Kid, dejándose caer en el suelo.

-¿Wish Entertainment Hell?- bromeó Soul, ligándose un golpe de Maka.

-Imbécil- eso fue lo que desató una pelea llena de insultos de ambas partes.

Kid los miraba de reojo, a su vista, perecían una pareja de recién casados que pelean. Sonrió inconscientemente, desde el momento en el que vió a Soul, supo tenía segundas intenciones con Maka. Y lamentablemente, ella también con él. Quizás era mejor que se olvidara de todo, y se buscara otra chica… pero primero debía encontrar a ese impostor.

-Tarada-

-Imbécil-

-Sosa-

-Boludo-

-Planita-

-Ladrón sin vergüenza-

-Obsesionada-

Los insultos seguían y seguían, aunque Kid se había girado violentamente a ver a ambos. ¿Era su imaginación o Maka le había dicho a Soul "Ladrón sin vergüenza"? En su mente, la imagen del ladrón 1412 se plasmó con total claridad que se asustó a sí mismo. ¿Podía ser que realmente Soul Evans fuera el ladrón 1412? Realmente no sería de extrañarse, pero en ese caso…

Se encogió los hombros, mejor dejar pasar el tema para después. En esos momentos tenía algo más importante que hacer. Su mirada se posó en un determinado lugar, un poster de una película que iba a estrenarse esa noche.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que la "feliz pareja" se volteara a verlo- "WEH" ¡El cine WEH!- exclamó señalando el poster.

Maka sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Kid.

-¡Eres un genio!- gritó, haciendo que Kid se sonrojara.

Ambos detectives, sin fijarse en el alvino, salieron corriendo a la salida. Soul en cambio, se quedó parado en ese lugar, con la mirada sombría…

* * *

-Que divertido que ha sido- murmuró una figura siniestra mientras observaba el cuadro envuelto en sábanas para protegerlo del ambiente.

Miró el cielo estrellado, sonriendo por su victoria. Sonrisa que se ensanchó al escuchar el crujir de la puerta que llevaba a la terraza.

-Me imaginé que estarías aquí…- susurró la voz de un joven que mantenía una expresión serena y tranquila- Fuiste demasiado obvio…

* * *

Miles de policías irrumpieron en el cine, el estreno fue súbitamente suspendido para que se encontrase a ese ladrón. Los policías se amontonaban a las afueras del enorme edificio de ladrillos, y los helicópteros surcaban los cielos.

-¿Quedó alguien adentro?- preguntó el jefe Spirit a su compañero Stein.

-Suponemos que el ladrón, y Kid entró justo antes de que cerráramos todo- comentó sonriente el detective de cabellos grises- Ese chico es temerario- dijo con una pisca de burla, pero Spirit frunció el ceño confuso.

-¿Y mi hija?- preguntó, haciendo que el Stein mirara hacia todos lados.

-Qué raro… no la vi entrar…-

* * *

Maka subía los escalones con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Había algo raro en todo esto, algo que estaba más allá de sus conocimientos y eso le molestaba. Podía ver la puerta al final de la escalera, y si su instinto no le fallaba, allí estaría el ladrón impostor.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero aún así crujió con fuerza. El aire nocturno le llenó los pulmones, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir la figura de aquel ladrón sobre el cuadro, mirándola con alegría.

-Maka…- susurró una voz a su lado, y no tuvo que voltearse para ver que Soul estaba allí.

-Sabía que había otro sentido en esas iniciales "WEH", lo único que se me ocurre es el cine, pero en cuanto vi que no nos seguías, me di cuenta de que tenían otro significado para ti, Soul…- le explicó, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del chico.

-¿No crees que quería simplemente alejarme de ti y de Kid?- le preguntó burlón.

-No…- le respondió antes de que la carcajada del ladrón impostor se estableciera en el lugar.

-brillante, simplemente brillante- exclamó, haciendo que su sonrisa brillara en la oscuridad- No me extraña que seas la mejor Maka, aunque me sorprende, dicen que la belleza no va de la mano con la inteligencia… aunque tú pareces ser la excepción- un rubor se instaló en las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que Soul se enfadara.

-¿Qué es lo que querías conseguir con esto?- preguntó Maka, desviando la conversación.

-Conocerte- esa respuesta tan sencilla, la sacó por completo de su lugar.

-¿Conocerme?- preguntó dudosa.

-Claro, quería comprobar cuán inteligente es mi futura cuñadita…- murmuró en tono meloso, confundiendo más a Maka.

Su mirada jade se posó en Soul, quién tenía un notable sonrojo en la cara, y se aclaraba la garganta constantemente.

-Maka, él es el hombre de las mil caras- murmuró, y antes de que dijera algo, aquel impostor lo interrumpió.

-Pero te mostraré mi verdadera cara, la que verás de ahora en más- exclamó parándose para que ella lo viera mejor.

Ojos rojos como la sangre, pelo blanco como la nieve, y una encantadora sonrisa. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como plato, y no tardó en comprender lo vital de todo aquello, haciendo que se sonrojase notablemente.

-Soy Wes Evans Hijo, WEH, el hermano mayor de Soul- se presentó tomando la mano de la chica, y depositando un delicado beso en sus nudillos- Encantado- Maka no sabía si desmayarse, matarlos a los dos, o simplemente reírse como loca desquiciada.

Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar fuertemente. Y Wes soltó a Maka para sonreírse.

-Les devuelvo el cuadro, pero mejor me voy… si papá se entera de que estuve aquí y no en mis clases de violín, me mata- comentó antes de reírse levemente.

Maka se sonrió a si misma, puesto que en cuanto Wes tocó el picaporte de la puerta, la tela que cubría al cuadro salió volando. Mostrando que el "valioso cuadro", no era más que un lienzo blanco que tenía escrito "Idiotas" con pintura roja. Tanto Soul como Maka se rieron, y dejaron ir a Wes.

-Ha sido divertido- exclamó Maka sonriéndole a Soul.

-Sí, mi hermano es un desquiciado… pero en fin- susurró antes de estirarse.

-Me agrada- confesó mirando de reojo al alvino, quien ya había adoptado una pose despreocupada.

-Pobre Kid…- soltó de la nada Soul.

-Sí, pobre…- afirmó antes de que un silencio se apoderara de los dos.

Soul se acercó al cuadro, y se lo quedó mirando sin ver. En su mente, un millón de cosas pasaban a mil kilómetros por hora. Y como por arte de magia, se detuvieron. Solo bastó que ella pasara sus brazos por sus costados, y lo abrazara fuertemente desde atrás, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en la espalda de él.

-¿Maka?- le preguntó confundido, rogando al cielo que ella no escuchara los desesperados latidos de su corazón.

-I catch you_…(te atrapé)-_ susurró con una tímida voz, que hizo que a Soul se le parara el corazón.

Sus finos brazos lo soltaron, dándole la libertad de girarse y encararla. Sus ojos se encontraron, y él pudo notar la confusión de sus ojos.

-And now, I let you free _(y ahora te dejo libre)_- concluyó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero alejarme de ti?- le preguntó el alvino, llevando una mano a la mejilla de la chica, y juntando sus frentes, desesperado por el contacto.

-Eres un ladrón, yo una detective- murmuró pesadamente ella, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos rojos.

-pero… podemos tener una relación amor-odio – le sugirió él sonriente- la detective y el ladrón se odiarán, pero Maka y Soul podrán amarse- murmuró sonriente.

-No Soul…- murmuró ella, antes de que sus labios se rozasen apenas.

-Vamos…- le suplicó, rozando sus labios suavemente otra vez.

Ambos eran inteligentes, ambos podían ver la verdad a través de los trucos. ¿Cómo no saber entonces que se amaban con locura? No se necesitaban palabras, las acciones hablaban por sí solas. Él le había demostrado muchas veces su amor, y ella, con ese simple abrazo le había dicho todo.

-Aunque sea detective… no podría dejar que te atrapen…- confesó ella, antes de que Soul detuviera sus labios a escasos milímetros de la suya.

-No participes en mis casos…-murmuró sonriente- deja que Kid intente atraparme- eso bastó.

Una respuesta tan vaga, fue suficiente para que ella dejara caer su máscara y empezara a besarlo con locura, con necesidad, con adicción. Se necesitaban, se complementaba, eran los simples polos opuestos que creaban la perfección.

Se miraron a los ojos, unos segundos mientras inspiraban oxígeno. Sonrieron, con las mejillas coloradas por el frío, y con la sensación de que todo estaba bien.

-Un ladrón roba y nunca se arrepiente de ello…- susurró Soul pegando nuevamente su frente con la de Maka- ¿Conseguí robar tu corazón?- le preguntó burlón, haciendo que ella se riera.

-Desde que te acercaste a mí cuando éramos pequeños… en ese momento me robaste el corazón- admitió ella avergonzada- Aunque ahora… te lo regalo- Soul sonrió, haciendo que Maka apartara su mirada de él- ¿Demasiado cursi?- le preguntó antes de reírse.

-Suficientemente cursi para ser extremadamente cool- murmuró antes de besarla nuevamente.

* * *

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron por completo. Quizás se había equivocado con respecto al hecho de las iniciales de la carta, pero había comprobado con sus propios ojos y sus propios oídos, su mayor temor. Esto no acabaría, él no se la quitaría. Sin embargo, debía reunir evidencias para acabarlo. Su nombre era Death the Kid, y no descansaría hasta demostrar…

"… _que Soul Evans, era el ladrón 1412."_

* * *

Well eso es todo XD

¿Quieren la tercera parte? Jajaja... Estuve planeando la tercera parte, y calculo que sería la última... pero aún no lo tengo muy decidido del todo.

**Nombre corto: "The moon Illusion" **_(La ilusión de la luna)_

**Nombre completo: "The moon Illusion... the last trick"** _(La ilusión de la luna... el último truco)_

**Resumen: **_¿El ladrón 1412 va a retirarse? Así parece, un mensaje a la televisión informa eso. Esta es la última oportunidad de Kid de atrapar a Soul en el acto... pero ¿cómo? El día del robo llega... ¿¡Qué hacen Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star encerrados en la cárcel con Kid! ¿Ese es el plan para probar que Soul es el ladrón? ¿Cómo lograrán salir de esta?_


End file.
